


god's favorite

by hikikom0ri



Series: god's favorite: an anthology [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ascension to Godhood, Creation Myth, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Pining, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Seraphim, Temporarily Unrequited Love, and i really REALLY like dreamXD, but i promise its still emotionally driven and has weight to it, gods falling for mortals, its framed like a greek myth its not a detailed narrative, its my creation myth au and i get to choose the homoerotic mortal companionship, ok basically i really like writing biblical and or mythological stuff and making up pantheons, please read this i actually really like it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikikom0ri/pseuds/hikikom0ri
Summary: 'Occasionally, in great mythos, gods and goddesses fall in love with mortals and elevate them to greatness. XD, Godking of the Dream SMP, Keeper of the End and Defender of Order, is one such example.In the beginning, there was nothing but sprawling earth and sea. The world provided to XD was fertile, lush with forest and lake and fauna- but he quickly grew bored of exploring it on his own. XD created himself a mortal companion, someone to keep him company and worship him as a follower. However, imbued with free will, his creation ascended far past what XD had intended him to be.'..excerpt from 'dream smp mythos: a recorded history' by karl jacobs. chapter one: 'abridged summary of the creation myth'. pages 4-17. published 20XX.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: god's favorite: an anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192091
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	god's favorite

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a take on what would have happened if dream had actually killed quackity and opped george and now .... fuck it just read
> 
> please note this is SO blasphemous in so many ways but also im a religious jew so like this is not framed around a christian idea of the nature of god lol

Occasionally, in great mythos, gods and goddesses fall in love with mortals and elevate them to greatness. XD, Godking of the Dream SMP, Keeper of the End and Defender of Order, is one such example. 

In the beginning, there was nothing but sprawling earth and sea. The world provided to XD was fertile, lush with forest and lake and fauna- but he quickly grew bored of exploring it on his own. XD created himself a mortal companion, someone to keep him company and worship him as a follower. However, imbued with free will, his creation ascended far past what XD had intended him to be.

This work was named George. XD formed him from fly agaric, favored flora on his earth, growing him from the stalks in four days and four nights. Once sprung forth he was clothed in vibrant hues of blues and reds and whites, intentional contrast and compliment to XD’s preferred corporeal form of white and green. XD, a trickster god with an insatiable need for competition, willed George to be as contrary and stubborn as possible, hoping to challenge his own godhood in some small, entertaining way. He gave George the ability to challenge him, to control his mind free of XD’s intervention, hoping to gain sustenance from organic devotion that he aimed to sow over time in his new companion. 

Soon enough, in the pair’s adventures through the realms of his dominion, XD found himself forsaking his own divinity in his attempts to become closer to George. He began cloaking his godhood in the guise of earthliness. Where he once stood tens of blocks tall, ringed halos orbited by eyes of Ender surrounding his head and an insurmountable number of wings extending from his back, clothed in robes of void and bottle green, XD fashioned his earthly body into that of a builder as to walk alongside his intimate. However, he kept his divine face shielded behind the immovable mask his godform wore, knowing George’s mortal eyes should never look beyond it. He called this form Dream, asking George to refer to him as such in front of others, not wishing to be known as celestial by anyone but his companion. 

Upon his transformation, George and Dream became more entwined as they’d ever been. Even as Dream began shaping and inviting more beings to inhabit his world- a man named Sapnap formed of fire and clay, a daemon of the Netherworld nicknamed Bad, as well as Bad’s own mortal concubine grown from diamond, Skeppy- George was held high above the rest in his god’s eyes. The men began building their new lives together, constructing a lakeside citadel they called the Dream SMP, under the impression Dream was simply the builder who found this land. All men worked tirelessly- all with the exception of George. George was allowed to act as he pleased, as long as he didn’t hide his whereabouts to Dream, not expected to work a day in his life beyond his own gain. The other mortals grew jealous of George, eventually bestowing him the title ‘God’s Favorite’, blissfully unaware of the accuracy of the phrase. He didn’t mind, though- not when Dream’s favoritism was so overwhelming and unfailing. George had never known an existence absent of his god’s love, spoiled with gifts and showered in attention to no end. He was haughty and proud, knowing he held the secret that he truly was god’s favorite. 

However, this didn’t discourage him from testing the limits of that love. George constantly bickered with Dream, contradicting and disobeying him at every turn, acting out the way an overpampered child will to their parents. Dream never broke, though, returning the disrespect good-naturedly, not letting his arrogance extend into callousness for his most perfect creation. He treated George as a curious piece of art- Dream had never seen him as an equal, truly, much as he wanted George to think so. In reality Dream had started to concoct big plans for his mortal boy, quickly deciding that this period of total freedom he had provided George was only temporary. He hoped that in time, George would become more devoted to him as a deity, recognizing the extent of XD’s loyalty as something deiform instead of as that of his fellow man, and agree to remain by his side as a courtesan. He began separating himself more and more from George as civilization began expanding, creating more and more mortals to inhabit his earth in order to impress onto George how easy it must be for Dream to replace him. The truth, of course, was that even Dream wasn’t capable of that. George truly was his masterpiece, given every trait and quirk the god desired in a creature. He simply wished to break the boy down until he would begin to worship Dream as the deity always intended. 

This didn’t work, however, and eventually as the world grew larger and more complicated Dream was pulled away from his greatest love in favor of bigger dilemmas. The beings Dream had willed were as willful as their creator, constantly causing conflict and infighting between themselves that he was left to quell under the guise of an earthly king. He still kept watch over George, certainly, but as time went on he began to realize it was becoming less and less likely that George was going to be realized as an acolyte on his own. He was as headstrong and independent as the day he had sprung from the mycelium of the forest. Dream didn’t have substantial time to consider this, however, and simply resigned himself to a devotionless reality until a period of peace wherein he could begin to work on George’s refusal to worship his rightful god. 

This period of peace never came. In fact, Dream created his own problems yet again. He had resolved to create a secondary version of George, a boy named Tommy, this time not as a romantic but as a brotherly figure. He theorized that in giving George the option to break relation with him due to lack of blood shared, he had created a suboptimal environment to foster devotion. He decided to try his hand at a younger brother sort, sculpting him of feathers and a drop of his own blood, but something went wrong in his process. Tommy sprung forth as wayward and capricious as George before him, had as much independence (as Dream couldn’t bear for the challenge of earning worship to be lessened), was similar in every way besides the amorous aspects. However this was as contradictory as George’s purpose had previously been to his given traits, even more so considering the special aggression Tommy seemed to have for Dream. He quickly severed his proximity to the god, moving to form allegiances with similarly troublesome mortals and work to topple Dream’s stranglehold on the land. 

Tommy’s hatred of Dream was seemingly well-deep and fueled by something beyond his earthly existence. The godsblood running through his veins gave him the fury of the numen Dream was borne of but none of the abilities that allowed his power to be channeled. He was soon party to the birth of a nation that he aimed to use to levy power over Dream, get revenge for bringing Tommy into an existence where his blood rang a song that could never be sung for the sole selfish purpose of bestowing veneration on himself. The battles and ensuing war were brutal as could be expected between a godking and his own fraternal creation, the latter being guided by the hand of his chosen brother, a man born of phantoms named Wilbur. 

As a reward for George keeping himself safe and staying neutral in the conflict, Dream crowned George as the new king of his citadel. Dream repositioned himself as an overlord, with George as the figurehead. He covered George in jewels and precious things, giving him a large castle to live in and all the attention he could offer. He spent every day doing the functional job of a knight, keeping George safe from the immediate attempts on his life that he was subject to. Still, despite the danger, Dream hoped the elevated station would make George realize the true power he could possess when he cooperated and the all-encompassing, intensive love Dream held for him. He left George in his ivory tower, hoping to come back to the pliable, pretty pet he wished for. 

The dissension from Tommy ended in carnage and the first mass destruction of Dream’s beautiful world, leaving him disillusioned with his own power. He had no control over his land, no control over his people, and most importantly, no control over George. Tommy knew of how Dream cared for his first creation, and aimed to get revenge for the impetus of his own creation. He destroyed the commoner’s home George had built for himself, robbing him and burning the structure down. Dream immediately noticed the destruction of his love’s home and flew into an insatiable rage. He had already wanted to get rid of Tommy, him having tainted his idyllic kingdom and his chances at having a worshipful George by his side, and this provided ample grounds for exile. He shortly did so and settled back into his kinship with George, relatively uninterrupted.

Over his reign, George had become complacent and unwilling to carry out his duties as king. He was being attacked from all sides for his monarchy and proximity to Dream. Dream couldn’t bear to see him hurt anymore, and deposed him. This truly upset George like nothing before; he felt betrayed by a being for whom he’d been protecting from the reveal of his godhood since the beginning of his existence. He had enjoyed the luxuries Dream had provided him as king. This left him bitter, and he took refuge in a newly born nation with mortals Quackity and Sapnap to show his distaste for Dream’s decision, concealing his whereabouts for the first time since Dream had warned him not to. That provoked his god’s possessiveness easily, and was quickly promised anything he could desire in return for George remaining by his side.

Tommy was soon back in the SMP citadel, and Dream’s tyranny had caught up to him, though this facet of the XD mythos is not necessary knowledge for this particular corner of his history. Soon, George was mired in arguments with fellow Quackity- constant disrespect and slights from both sides spurred on their mutual distaste. Dream was quick to break from the pathetically mortal pretense of his imprisonment in Pandora's Box to find his place by George’s side, seeing his opportunity. 

In the golden sun on that glorious afternoon, after many ages of his facade holding true, XD’s shell was broken for the first time since the beginning of his world. He unfurled his great wings and let his robes cloak him once again in the null of his celestial realm, letting his mask return to its original form. He terrified Bad and Quackity, those present to see, but George was delighted- his creator, his XD, he was back in his true form and as divinely gorgeous as he had been when he had picked George up off the forest floor, hands securely at his waist. And he was promising to get revenge on those who had humiliated him, as he had in the beginning. XD lowered himself to the level of hero Quackity and obliterated him as quickly as the man had laid eyes on the being- all he had to do was take off his mask and Quackity was driven mad soon as the light touched him. 

This completely changed George’s view of his lord. He had assumed the mask XD wore was simply a fixture of his true form, but now he knew there was something underneath- something more powerful than anything XD had shown him previously. Having thought he had known everything there was to know about the god, that they’d known everything about each other, he was intensely and thoroughly entranced. He needed to see his closest companion’s face. He begged XD for weeks after, being turned gently away each time and offered increasingly potent gifts- teleportation, the ability to will death, skill to erase someone from existence. But George wanted none of it. He desired only to see the face of god, as many before him, throughout many worlds before theirs. XD was at a loss- he knew he couldn’t show George and retain his sanity after, but he also knew his core desire to give George any and everything he could desire would always win out. He asked George to be patient, and George reluctantly agreed, not used to being made to wait. 

Soon, it would come to him. Mortals were the beings who couldn’t look upon him. Daemons, like Bad, and deities, like him- they were both capable. XD couldn’t make George a god, but he could do something that might be even better. He brought George to the Church of Prime wrapped in a green himation ripped from the hem of XD’s own robe. He laid George supine on the altar and, assuring George this was his love in action, XD plunged his blade into his greatest creation’s chest at the same time as he slit his own divine form on the edge. 

The ichor flowed into the wound now opened in George’s sternum and sealed it before encasing him in light, blindingly white for thousands of blocks around. When he bursts forth, he is no longer who he was- wings were unfolded, numbuses spawned above his head, his eyes were filled with the same blinding light as his transformation before spectacles materialized to cover them. His body was the same, but suddenly more; more powerful, more insubstantial. He was somehow made even more lovely than XD had been able to on his own, and even his maker was in awe. When George opened his eyes, he had been made anew. He was now truly XD’s seraph, aloft above all other creation. 

The face of XD is something left undescribed in religious texts, but George’s reaction to it is well documented. He lifted the mask with reverent hands, shaking from the weight of his new body and the surreal nature of a mere mortal ascending for the sole purpose of looking upon their creator. Whatever he saw brought him to his knees and George wept, not from fear or for love, but from the cosmic relief of his truest form being realized. He saw that he truly was made in his image, and wept for gratitude. He saw the adoration adorning his god’s features, all for him, and reached out to touch the face of god for the first time. The contact felt like touching the surface of molten emerald, and filled him with awe. Dream reached out to touch his face back, and there they sat for hours, simply looking upon each other unencumbered after what felt like aeons of unending separation. 

In the beginning, there was nothing but earth and sea. The world was new and fresh, and its lord was lonely. He created a mortal in his image, wishing to be admired. In the end, there was nothing but a god and his angel, a mortal ascendant. The god was never revered, never discipled. He had spent every moment a servant to his first creation. In the end, god was made worshipper.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you so much if youve gotten this far. this is my first go at a piece of dsmp fic, i hope its not too shabby. i've had dreamXD brainrot for days and i really, really just needed to get my ideas for his creation myth down on paper(ish). 
> 
> i love the world ive created for this specific mythos and i want to write more of it, focusing on specific parables from different points of the overall story of the creation myth. ill probably write them more like actual fics if i choose to continue, with dialogue and all that. id love to hear which specific stories youd like me to tell! 
> 
> comments and feedback sustain me and i really really like this piece so if you even felt a LITTLE emotion while u read this pls tell me about it, tell me ur fav sections, all that, ill die of happiness 
> 
> :)


End file.
